Shop
The GPX+ Shop allows users to purchase a variety of items to enhance their experience on the site. There are four sections of the Shop that sell items on a daily basis: The Main Shop, which includes Evolution Stones and Account Upgrades, the Accessories Shop, which are used for Dress Up and occasional contests, Pass Powers, which provide a temporary change to a particular site mechanism, and the Prize Shop, which holds Rare Evolution and Summoning Items available as "rewards" for completing site-wide contests. A fifth section, the Backroom, becomes accessible with the purchace of a Secret Key, and holds items that other users have sold to the shop. Main Shop The Main Shop holds the most common items on the site, many of which are used up during various activities such as Evolution or battling. The stock in this section is rotated every day at 6 AM and 6 PM server time. Use of the Purchase Power will display all the items in the following categories for 5 minutes. Evolution Stones and Items :See also: Evolution Stones and Items Perhaps the most plentiful type of item found on the site, Evolution Stones and Items function the most similarly to their game counterparts. The primary exceptions are the Grass and Shiny Stones, which evolve Eevee into Leafeon and Glaceon, respectively, and the Evolution Items, which act like Evolution Stones and affect Trade-Evolution Pokémon after 5 days. The Main Shop will display 3 Evolution Stones and 5 Evolution Items. Vs. Seeker Items :See also: Vs. Seeker Items These type-boosting hold items are used primarily to provide bonuses to Vs. Seeker battles; specifically, except for the Silk Scarf - which provides an overall boost to a Pokémon's strength - a Vs. Seeker Item will essentially add its typing to the holder's offenses (but not its defenses). The Main Shop will display 4 Vs. Seeker Items. Miscellaneous Items :See also: Miscellaneous Items Miscellaneous Items are one-time use items that have various effects, from increasing a Pokémon's Happiness to bypassing specific time restrictions for site activity. Unlike the above two categories, a number of these items cannot be purchased directly from the shop and must be obtained in the Backroom, through Explorations, or randomly around the site. The Main Shop will display 3 Miscellaneous Items. Account Upgrades :See also: Account Upgrades Account Upgrades are special, key purchases that unlock and expand different site features. For the most part, these items are permanent additions to a user's inventory, and with a few exceptions can be purchased from the Main Shop. Items in this category cannot be sold to the Back Room. The Main Shop will display 11 Account Upgrades. Backroom Unlocked with the Secret Key account upgrade, this section allows users to purchase items that others have sold from their inventory. All items can be purchased for 1.5 times their selling price (equivalent to a 25% discount for their theoretical price in the Main Shop). Summoning and Rare Evolution Items can be purchased for 15000 points, and Fossils for 7500 points. This room is closed on days where a sale is held for the rest of the Shop. Users are only able to acquire two Fossils, Summoning Items or Rare Evolution Items from the Backroom until Reset. Users that possess three or more of these items will be unable to acquire them from the Backroom until the ones in their possession are used or sold. Accessories Shop :See also: Accessories This section displays 30 random Accessories that can be used for Dressing Up a Pokémon sprite. All Generation IV contest items, with the exception of the Orange Fluff, and a majority of the Generation V Prop items, can be purchased from this tab. None can be sold in the Backroom, but if a user owns 10 of a particular Accessory, any other obtained will be sold automatically for half its purchase price. Pass Powers :See also: Pass Orbs and Pass Powers Introduced on May 26, 2011, Pass Powers can be purchased using Pass Orbs, a currency developed to encourage users to return interactions to other users. Pass Powers function similarly to the way they do in Pokémon Black and White, temporarily enhancing the site experience and allowing users to circumvent certain site mechanics to their advantage. The Powers vary in cost, duration, and number of uses; a few powers have different levels, with longer durations or stronger effects possible at higher Orb costs. Prize Shop Opened after reset on September 28, 2011, the Prize Shop was introduced as the new reward system for site-wide Shiny Hunts, the weekly Pokémon Hunts, and other events. Participating in these events will reward a number of Prize Points depending on how well the user performed: *Weekly Pokémon Hunt **First Place: 12 Points **Second Place: 6 Points **Third Place: 3 Points **No placement: 1 Point *Site-Wide Shiny Hunt **Winners: 45 Points **Non-winning Participants: 1 Point for every 15 eggs hatched, up to a cap of 30 Points (450 eggs hatched). *Dress-Up Contests **First Place: No Points, instead receiving the grand prize (an Arceus egg) **Second Place: 50 Points **Third Place: 25 Points **Fourth Place: 15 Points **Fifth Place: 10 Points **Sixth Place: 5 Points **Seventh Place: 2 Points *Scavenger Hunt **1-5 Tasks Completed: 3 points per task **6-10 Tasks Completed: 4 points per task **11+ Tasks Completed: 5 points per task Users can also obtain 2 points by winning Diamond-level Vs. Seeker battles. These points can then be exchanged for rare items, sorted into 8 categories in the shop: *Rare Evolution Items, such as the Corruption Orb or Damp Rock *Battle Tower Items for use in the Battle Tower, such as gems and Leftovers *Miscellaneous Items, such as the Flame Orb or Focus Sash *Valuable Items, such as Star Pieces and Rare Bones. *Summoning Items, including Species-specific and the Enigma Stone *Account Upgrades. Currently the Extra PC Box Ultra is the only Account Upgrade available, selling for 45 Prize Points. *Egg Vouchers. The Prize Shop permanenty stocks a Legendary Voucher Plus for 200 Points, but also sells special Vouchers, such as the reward for Site-wide Shiny Races or the Christmas 2012 Voucher, for at least a week following the introduction of the Voucher at 30 Points. *Fossils, such as the Cover and Dome Fossils. Just as in the Backroom, users cannot purchase more than two Rare Evolution Items, Summoning Items, or Fossils from the Prize Shop. This restriction is not removed at Reset, however. Shop Sales On various occasions, the shop may host a Sale Event, reducing the overall cost of items in the Items for Sale and Accessories tabs by a specific percentage. Particular events, such as Aurora Weather or the Pass Counter reaching Critical Mass, will automatically trigger a sale, but the staff may decide to introduce other sales to celebrate a particular site achievement or member birthday. The reduction applied from use of a Discount Ticket will stack with the Sale reduction.